A gas turbine engine typically includes a fan section, a compressor section, a combustor section, and a turbine section. A fan section may drive air along a bypass flowpath while a compressor section may drive air along a core flowpath. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads. The compressor section typically includes low pressure and high pressure compressors, and the turbine section includes low pressure and high pressure turbines.
Temperatures within the turbine section may be relatively high, as the flow of fluid is received initially from the combustor section of the gas turbine engine. Cooling air may be extracted from the compressor section and used to cool the gas path components. For exampling, cooling air from the compressor can be routed to provide internal convection cooling via internal cavities within airfoils. For various reasons, the leading edge of internally-cooled airfoils, such as turbine blades and vanes, may be particularly difficult to cool, especially if an external wall of the leading edge is punctured or otherwise impaired, for example by foreign object damage.